The Strive to be Noticed
by MosukeHinata
Summary: AU In a high school where your class is determined by your grade, Naruto wants to be in the top class, the A-plus class. But how is he supposed to do that when he's in the F class? Pairings undecided.
1. My Resolve

**This is kind of similar to Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. But it's different…VERY different.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. (the series or the person)**

Naruto walks silently into his class of about only twelve students and takes his usual seat next to the window. He looks out it and sees the new building, built over the summer for the elite students.

He looks down and sees the students walking into the building. He recognizes every one of the A+ students, but since the A students keep changing, he only recognizes a few. The A+ students are: Sasuke Uchiha: aka Duck Butt, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara, and Shikamaru Nara. To get into the A+ category, you have to score at least a 4500 out of 5000 on the exam. Naruto's score was 574, thus throwing him into the lowest category, the F category. He looks around the room and sees the same faces.

No one ever moves out of F class and no one ever moves in. The teacher is too lazy to TEACH them anything, so anything they learn, they learn outside the classroom; while every other class teaches their students the material for next years' exam.

Even though Naruto has been in the same class with these people ever since he started at this school, he only bothered learning the names of Kankorou, Ino, and Tenten. Out of those three, the only one he talks to anymore is Tenten.

Just then, Tenten walks into the room and takes a seat next to Naruto. Without saying a word, she didn't have to, Naruto knew already, but it just seemed right to ask. "Did Neji reject you?"

Tenten looks up at Naruto at the sound of her crush and looks back down at her desk, nodding slowly.

Naruto looks out the window and glares at Neji as he enters the new building. But yet, his glare disappears seconds later. 'Oh how I **WISH** I was one of the A+ students. Oh, PLEASE Kami, let me become one of them,' Naruto thinks, longing for the attention of the whole school. He looks up to the clouds and prays once more to himself.

Kotetsu, their sensei walks into the room and calls out their names for attendance. Once done, he walks out of the room to the parking lot, gets in his car, and drives home. Naruto picks up his things along with everyone else in the classroom. Since their teacher leaves immediately, they leave as well.

Naruto says good bye to Tenten, but this time, instead of going to the arcade, he heads to the library.

* * *

Naruto stares up at the gigantic building. He walks up the steps and pushes open the enormous double doors. He stares in awe at the millions of shelves with trillions of books. He walks in, looking around, not sure of where to start his studying.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around to face a woman.

"Excuse me sir, the comic books and movies are over in the back left," Shizune says with a smile.

"Oh, um…I'm looking for the reference section," Naruto frowns. 'I never thought I would have to say that,' he thinks in shock.

Surprise was clearly evident on Shizune's face as she points him in the right direction.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouts as he walks over to the books.

He pulls a book out of the shelves. 'This is it. This is the year I will get into the A+ class!' He rummages through his backpack and pulls out the piece of paper he had the contents of the test last year written on. "Okay," he whispers to himself, "There's history of Konoha, Algebra I—so it's probably Geometry this year, Grammar, an essay, writing a song or poem or short story, drawing a picture, playing an instrument, creating a webpage, making a stuffed animal, writing a perfect battle plan and putting it into action."

Naruto looks at his book, a history book, he opens up to the contents. He flips to page four-hundred twenty-two, the page where the history of Konoha begins. He stares at the page, not being able to comprehend anything. He sighs to himself.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto turns around and sees his childhood friend, and genius at his school, Suigetsu.

"Hey, Suigetsu!" Naruto says, happily, "I haven't seen you in years! I almost couldn't recognize you."

Suigetsu smiles and walks up to the table, "What are you doing? History? Are you studying?" he asks, as he looks up at Naruto.

Naruto nods and says, "But I'm not doing so well getting started. I want to get into the A+ class this year. They get all the attention, while I go unnoticed. All I want is to be treated nicely!"

Suigetsu nods quietly and looks back at the book. "Well, I could help you; my school doesn't start until next month."

A smile takes over Naruto's face. "REALLY!" Suigetsu nods and picks up the book.

"But you can't just start studying. We have to get you a library card so you can check out the books, and…" Suigetsu picks up the paper that has everything that Naruto needs to know for his next test. "Man! These are weird things for a test, but anyway, we need to get you an instrument, and books about all these other topics." Suigetsu scratches his head, "REALLY! You have to make a stuffed animal? Now that's just weird! Well, let's go get you your card, and your instrument, let's start with that. I can help you more with the studying after I start school."

Naruto and Suigetsu get up and go to the front desk and Naruto gets his library card. They then leave to go downtown.

* * *

The subway rattles down the tracks. "Okay, what instrument do you want to play?"

Naruto thinks about it for a minute. "Um…okay…I want to either play the drums or the guitar."

Suigetsu nods and says, "I have a drum set at my house, and I could buy you the guitar."

"You don't need to buy it! What if I can't learn how to play it?" Naruto says, quietly.

"It's okay, I have the money; my dad won the lottery and gave half the money to me and the other half to Mangetsu. Besides, if you don't learn how to play it, I'll give it to Mangetsu as a gift," Suigetsu says nonchalantly.

Naruto smiles and says, "Thanks…Suigetsu."

**OMG! I totally made this at random. Tell me if you like it!**


	2. Guitar Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Suigetsu and Naruto get off the bus when they reach the music store. They enter and head towards the guitar section. Suigetsu looks around then looks back at Naruto, "What kind of guitar would you like?"

Naruto looks around, "I don't know…there are so many to choose from."

"Well…how about we start with color first. Simple enough?" Naruto nods. "Okay, what color of guitar would you like?"

Naruto ponders this for a second. "Well…I would choose orange. But when I pass the test and get into the A+ class, I'd want to start a band, with a whole new look. Also, if I can't learn to play it, I don't think Mangetsu would like an orange guitar." Naruto scratches his head sheepishly. "I'd probably have to go with…um…hey…what would my animal be?"

Suigetsu blinks. "What?"

"My animal. What type of animal am I most similar to?"

"Why?"

"Um…I wanted to start a band with each person represented by an animal. The name of the band would be called: Dōbutsu."

"Oh," Suigetsu says quietly and looks Naruto over. "I'd have to say a Kitsune. And that's orange so…"

"Then I guess I _am_ getting an orange guitar," Naruto laughs quietly. Suigetsu laughs along with him. They start looking around for an orange, and I mean _orange_ guitar. Once they found it, they bought it and a case and then left the store.

"Okay…um…I _think_ I know a good guitar teacher. But…I don't think you're gonna like it…" Suigetsu says quietly.

"Who is it?" Naruto asks.

"He's been one of my old friends since primary school and…you know his brother and…" Suigetsu looks at the clock. "He should be at his house right now, let's go ask him if he can teach you to play. It's only a short walk from here." Naruto follows Suigetsu down the road. Naruto recognizes the street, but he doesn't remember where. Suddenly, they walk up the steps to a mansion and Naruto instantly remembers where they were.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE AT THE UCHIHA MANSION!" Naruto yells at Suigetsu before he's even able to knock.

Suigetsu sighs. "I told you that you weren't going to like it. BUT IT ISN'T SASUKE! It's his older brother…"

Naruto pouts and looks at the door. He sighs, "Fine." With that, Suigetsu knocks on the door to have the butler answer it.

"Hello, we're here to see Itachi," Suigetsu says in the nicest voice he's ever had in his entire life.

The butler nods and lets them in, leading them into a waiting area. "Young Master Uchiha will be with you shortly," he says before leaving.

Naruto looks around. 'Damn. Just how rich _are_ the Uchiha? I mean…is that the MONA LISA!' Suigetsu looks at Naruto and follows where his eyes were cast.

"Yes, that is the _original_ Mona Lisa. There is no way we would have a fake copy hanging on _our_ wall," Itachi says as he walks in the room. "Hello, Suigetsu."

"Hey, Itachi! How ya been?" Suigetsu asks as he stands up and shakes Itachi's hand.

"College has been fine. May I know the reason for your visit?"

"Oh! This is my buddy, Naruto." Naruto stands up and walks up to stand next to Suigetsu, guitar on his back. "And I was wondering if you would be willing to teach him how to play the guitar."

Itachi gives Naruto a once over. "May I know the reason why?"

"I have to play an instrument for my test."

"Oh. So you must go to the same school Sasu-chan." Naruto nods. Itachi sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Sure. I can teach you to play the guitar. Do you want to start now?" Naruto nods quietly. Itachi sighs once more. "Okay." He starts walking up the stairs and motions for his two visitors to follow. They oblige and follow Itachi up the stairs to his room.

When they get there, Naruto looks around the dark room. 'So he's as dark as Sasuke is,' Naruto thinks as he is guided to a chair by the bed.

Itachi frowns and looks at Naruto. "You said you go to the same school as my Otouto, but the school isn't over yet. Why are you here? Did you skip?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, my teacher leaves as soon as he takes attendance. He dismisses us and probably goes to a bar or something," Naruto says, taking his new guitar out of the case.

"So you're in F class?" Naruto fidgets a little before nodding. Itachi adjusts his glasses and picks up his guitar. "So, let's get started…"

* * *

"Thanks Itachi! I think I really understand it now!" Naruto says with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, but we should be going now, see ya later, Itachi!" Suigetsu says, leading Naruto out of the college student's room.

"Let me show you out," Itachi says quietly.

Itachi, Naruto and Suigetsu walk down the stairs talking and laughing about the newest anime when they hear someone shout: "Sasuke-san! Give it back!"

"Hn. Give me a kiss and I will."

"But that's not _fair_, SASUKE-SAN! I…" Hinata stops talking and looks up to see Naruto standing on the stairs with Suigetsu and Itachi. Sasuke blinks and turns his head to look in the direction Hinata was. His eyes land on Naruto.

Naruto looks around and sees that the other people in the room are: Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru. The A+ class. Also, Kiba and Shino. 'They must be having a tutoring session,' Naruto thinks in a sort of trance, but is brought back to the cruel reality when Sasuke speaks.

"Itachi, what the hell is that _filth_ doing in our house?" Sasuke asks venomously. Naruto looks away, sadly, not wanting to fight.

"I was just helping a friend of a friend. Besides, this is the only time you have to see him, don't be so vicious," Itachi says nonchalantly, leading Naruto and Suigetsu to the door. As they pass Sasuke, Suigetsu flips him off. Itachi bids them farewell and closes the door to his house. When Itachi walks back in the main room, he glares at Sasuke. "That wasn't necessary."

"So. He's a poor. He's stupid. He's the filth of our school. He's what's damaging our school's image," Sasuke says, flipping through Hinata's diary, ignoring her quiet protests.

"He wants to change," Itachi says defensively.

Sasuke snorts. "Oh yeah, how's he gonna do that?"

"By making it into the A+ class," Itachi says calmly.

Sasuke shuts the book and glares at Itachi. "That's impossible. Our class has been the same since we entered the school. No one can make it in. No one can leave."

"Can't stop him from trying."

"He probably doesn't even know what an instrument is!" Sasuke laughs, causing all the other A+ class students to snicker.

"He's playing the guitar. I taught him how. He will probably be coming here again to work on a song. I will be helping him."

Sasuke glares at his brother. "You didn't. You won't!"

"I did. And I will," Itachi says quietly and walks up to his room.

* * *

"Damn, I _hate_ that guy!" Suigetsu says angrily as he walks down the street with Naruto next to him.

"It's okay…I'm fine. I get insulted all the time. I don't care anymore," Naruto says sadly, looking down.

Suigetsu looks at his friend and looks in front of him. "If you don't care…why are you crying?" Naruto stops and touches his tears lightly. Suddenly, he breaks down and falls to his knees, his legs unable to hold his weight, and sobs into his hands.

"Oh god, WHY? Why the hell do I have to be hated so much? I didn't do anything wrong!" Suigetsu looks down at his friend and smirks.

"Well, we'll just have to prove them wrong, don't we?"

Naruto looks up at his childhood friend, tears still in his eyes, and asks, "How?"

"By getting you the top score! No, A PERFECT SCORE! Then everyone will look up to _you!_ NOT ANY OF THOSE ASSHOLES!"

Naruto smiles and wipes his tears, "Thanks, Suigetsu."

"No problem," Suigetsu says as he helps Naruto stand up. "What part of the test do you wanna start tomorrow?"

"Um…how about math? I'm terrible at it so you're gonna hafta help me a lot!"

Suigetsu chuckles, "Sure thing, buddy. Sure thing."

* * *

**Now Naruto can cross the instrument section off of his list of things he needs to do. CHAPTER DONE! WOOT! Tell me how you like it! Thanks for reading thus far! ^.^**

**-MosukeHinata**


	3. What Happens When You Piss Off an Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I want to, though...**

Naruto wakes up and looks over at the clock by his bed. 'It's six in the morning? That's a little later than normal, but still okay nonetheless.' He throws the covers off of himself and mutters incoherently as he gets up and slowly strolls to the bathroom.

He does his normal morning routine and walks over to his closet to find some clothes. He grabs some normal day clothes and puts them in his backpack. He then goes and puts on his school uniform. Black pants with a white shirt and a black tie.

He sighs as he picks up his backpack and enters the kitchen to grab some toast. He butters it quickly and leaves his house. He locks it and starts walking down the street while munching on his piece of toast. 'Another 30 minutes of school. I'll head to the library afterwards.' He takes out his phone and checks the battery. 'It's okay. Well, it's doing pretty well considering I hadn't plugged it in in days.' He stuffs it back in his pocket. 'I should call Suigetsu after I get out.'

He turns the corner and enters the school grounds. He always made sure to come in early. _Much_ earlier than the A+ class so that he doesn't have to endure their ridicule, courtesy of Sasuke. But today is different. No, he wasn't any later then he normally is, but today, the _entire_ A+ class was there, standing and blocking the front gate of the school. Naruto stops dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. 'What are _they_ doing here? They _never_ come here early. They don't because they want to avoid their fanclubs.'

Naruto immediately turns around, but before he can take a step, Sasuke calls out to him. "Where do you think you're going, Dobe?" Naruto freezes and he feels the sweat start to settle on his brow. Sasuke smirks as he and his little "posse" walks up and surrounds Naruto. Even Shikamaru, as lazy as he is, follows Sasuke. "I asked you a question, Failure, and I expect an answer!"

"Expect is not the same as _deserve_," Naruto mutters quietly, believing that Sasuke wouldn't hear him. But sadly he did, and he growls and punches Naruto in the gut. Naruto groans as he falls down to the ground on his knees, clutching his stomach. He moans as he allows his forehead to gently touch the concrete. He feels the tears in his eyes.

"You had no right to say that," Sasuke growls out. He glares down at Naruto as he kicks him in the head. "You're _filth_. You don't belong in this school." With that, he storms off, each of the A+ class landing a kick before they leave.

Naruto feels the tears swell up in his eyes. This hasn't happened since middle school. Naruto pushes himself off the concrete, but his hand slips and he's about to hit the sidewalk again when he feels someone catch him in time. He looks up to see Tenten's worried face looking down at him. "W-what happened, Naruto?" She helps him up and he leans himself against the wall. When he doesn't answer her, she asks again, "What happened, Naruto?"

Naruto groans and holds his stomach again. "The A+ group…they beat me up…" Tenten's eyes widen.

"B-but they haven't done that since middle school! Why would they start now?" Tenten wipes the blood dripping from Naruto's mouth with a tissue. "We should get to class. After that, you should go home and rest."

"No," Naruto says, standing up on his own. Tenten looks at him curiously. "Yes, I'll go to class, but no I'll not go home and rest. I'm used to getting beaten. Besides, if I want to accomplish my goals, I need all the time I can get."

Tenten's eyes widen with both surprise and admiration. With a smile, she helps Naruto into the school and to their classroom.

* * *

After Kotetsu leaves, the rest of the students hurriedly make their way off campus. Naruto and Tenten hobble over to the exit. Naruto looks up and there, standing out front next to a car, are Suigetsu and Itachi. Suigetsu's eyes widen as he looks at the state Naruto's in. "Naruto! What happened?"

Naruto glances at Itachi. "This is nothing. I heal quickly! I'll be better with a good night's rest!"

Itachi stares at Naruto before asking, "It was Sasuke, wasn't it?" Naruto's eyes widen before he sadly nods. Itachi sighs and mutters something about punishment. "Suigetsu asked me if I could be your full-time tutor. I can up until my University starts. Once it does, I'll only be able to help when I have some free time—_if_ I have some free time."

Naruto nods. "Wait, so you're seriously gonna try and make it into A+ class?" Tenten asks Naruto. He glances up at her and nods.

"I want the people of this school who had lost hope to realize that _anything_ can happen." Naruto turns to Suigetsu and says, "Let's get to the library."

Itachi blinks in surprise. 'His determination is unmatched. I've never met a person who has that much determination.' Itachi starts to smile. 'He's not like anyone else. He might just make it into the A+ class. If he does, I'm sure he'd rub it in Sasu-chan's face.' "We can take my car," Itachi says, pointing to it.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I just needed to add this in here and if I continued, this chapter would probably take up 20 pages. I didn't want to do that to my more…short-attention-spanned readers. I'm already starting the next chapter. Sorry about the wait.**

**-MosukeHinata**


	4. I'll Just Move Along

**Okay, this one has a song. No, this is not going to be a song-fic. There may be a few songs in it, but I will write the title beforehand and feel free to skip over the lyrics. Throughout this fic, I believe that there will be, AT MOST, one song every…five (?) chapters. (so don't expect too many songs)**

**

* * *

**

Naruto blinks before grinning up at Itachi. 'It seems I really _can_ trust him!' With Tenten's help, Naruto hobbles over to the black car. Naruto sits down in the backseat, grimacing slightly at the pain.

"Um…can I come with you, guys? I don't think I can make it into the A+ class, but I wanna get out of the F class," Tenten says, shyly, looking away from Naruto.

Naruto blinks before grinning and saying, "Of course!" She smiles and the other three people get into the car: Tenten in the back, Suigetsu in the passenger's seat, and Itachi in the driver's seat. Itachi starts the car and they drive off towards the city library.

* * *

When they reach the library, Naruto limps up the steps even with the help of Tenten and Suigetsu. They go in and head to a secluded area, not wanting to be bothered. Naruto sighs as he sits down. 'Maybe I should go to my doctor later. This could be serious. It's never hurt this long before.' Naruto is brought out of his thoughts when Itachi and Suigetsu sit down across from him and Tenten.

"Okay, Suigetsu told me that you wished to work on Geometry today, correct?" Naruto nods. Itachi sighs and leans back. "To be honest, I don't really feel up to that, and I believe that you're feeling the same way, no?" Naruto blushes and nods sheepishly. Was it that obvious? "Okay, what else do you have to do?"

Naruto reaches for his backpack and pulls out a now crumpled paper and hands it to Itachi. Itachi raises a brow before looking at the paper. "Is this a list of your assignments?" Naruto nods. Itachi frowns. "Some of these are…strange…"

"I know, right? I was telling you that that school of yours is messed up, but did you listen, NO!" Suigetsu says angrily before crossing his arms in a huff. Itachi sweat-drops and sighs at Suigetsu's childish behavior. How did he ever become friends with a person like him?

"Well, we could have you write that song," Itachi looks up at Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto says with a shrug. "Oh! I was wondering if any of you are willing to be in a band that I'll be creating."

"Band?" Tenten asks, looking at Naruto curiously.

Naruto nods and says, "I was planning on starting a band called Dōbutsu sometime soon. Each person will have an animal they are similar to. Mine is the Kitsune."

Itachi shrugs and says, "As fun as that sounds, I do not believe I would have the time." Suigetsu shakes his head also.

Naruto turns to Tenten who says, "Sorry Naruto. I do really want to do this, but I don't really think there's an animal that would describe me."

Naruto looks down sadly. "H-how about you three become the band's managers? Please! I want my friends to be involved _somehow!_" The three sigh before agreeing. Naruto grins at them before taking out a piece of paper. "Okay…what should I write about?"

Itachi leans back and says, "You're mad at Otouto, aren't you?" Naruto stares at him in confusion before nodding slowly. "Well, you used to be his friend, right?" Again, Naruto slowly nods. "Why don't you harness your slight anger towards him into a song?"

Suigetsu nods and says, "Itachi's right. For songs to be good, they need to be written with passion." He turns to Tenten. "What are you passionate about?"

She blinks before looking down. "I…" she glances at Naruto. He frowns before realization dawns on him.

"Oh! So…a love song, right, Tenten?" She blushes and looks away. She sighs before nodding. "And also, ano…I was thinking about a kind of inspirational song instead of a hate song. I don't like to hold grudges so…"

Suigetsu shrugs and says, "Whatever, but let's just get started on the lyrics." The three other people nod and they all take out some paper.

* * *

Naruto grins and looks down at the paper. He finally finished it! He chuckles quietly but stops and looks up as Itachi speaks. "How about we head to my place so you can listen to how it sounds with a guitar. Your school isn't supposed to end for another three hours."

"Okay!" The four teenagers walk out of the library, waving to Shizune as they leave, and get into Itachi's car.

* * *

Naruto looks up from the guitar he just tuned and looks around at the three faces lounging around Itachi's room. "I call it 'Move Along'." He gulps before starting to strum at a fast pace.

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

"So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

"When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

"When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

"When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

"When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

"(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along"

Naruto ends his song and looks at the three other people in the room. "So…how was it?"

Suigetsu blinks. "That was…AMAZING!" He jumps up and ruffles Naruto's hair. "I didn't know you had it in ya, bud!"

Naruto grins as he fixes his hair. "Thanks! I think I should—"

Just then, a person in the doorway makes their presence known by clearing their throat. Naruto's eyes widen in shock. The person shifts slightly, seemingly uncomfortable and says, "I know this may seem strange…but…can you help me?"

* * *

**OMG! Who's the strange person in the doorway? Why do they need help? And with what? Find out in the next chapter of THE STRIVE TO BE NOTICED!**

**You may review to tell me your views or guesses. I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who it is!**

**-MosukeHinata**


	5. A New Friend?

**Hello! I'm thinking about adding some new fics, but I don't know if I should because I have so many unfinished ones already up. Could you be so kind as to take the poll on my profile and tell me if I should add them? And if in one week the majority says yes, I'll put up a new poll with the summaries and you can decide which one I should put up first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Itachi looks at the boy standing in the doorway warily. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I went home sick…"

Naruto looks away from the boy, asking, "Why would you want our help…MY help?"

The boy stays silent before saying, "I'm sorry. I only did what he said because…he…he's been blackmailing me." Naruto gives the boy an incredulous look. "I want out! I don't…I don't want to do this anymore! I'm telling the truth!"

The four occupants in the room stare at him in silence. It's only broken when Naruto says, "I think we can trust him!"

"WHAT!"

"He's not lying! Well, I don't think he is! I'll help you, Gaara!" Naruto says happily. He stands up and asks, "What do we gotta do?"

* * *

Naruto grins as he roughly shoves the papers into his bag. He blinks before frowning. "Ne…Gaara, we gave you a plan to get Sasuke-teme to stop blackmailing you, but you never told us what he's blackmailing you with…"

Gaara's eyes widen a fraction before he bites his lip and looks away. "I don't…we're in high school and it's something that shouldn't…" He glances at Naruto who only tilts his head in confusion. Gaara sighs and mumbles something beneath his breath. Naruto frowns and leans forward, silently asking Gaara to repeat himself. Gaara glares at the wall as he crosses his arms. "I still sleep with a teddy bear."

Naruto blinks. "You sleep with a teddy bear?" he asks, incredulousness seeping slightly into his voice. Gaara nods stiffly, still not meeting anyone's eyes. Naruto grins at Gaara. "That's okay!" Gaara stares at Naruto in shock. Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his head and adds, "I still sleep with a fox plushie that I got as a present from my grandfather-figure."

Gaara blinks before nodding slightly. 'Huh…so I'm not the only one…' He then frowns. "What do you mean by 'grandfather-figure'?"

Naruto freezes before looking at Gaara sadly. "No one from my biological family's still alive. My grandfather-figure was just a family friend and even now, _he's_ dead so…" He shrugs as he swings his backpack on his shoulder. "I only have my godparents left. Even _they_ don't check up on me as much as they should." Gaara feels a pang of guilt for bringing up such a subject. Naruto notices Gaara's guilt and says, "It's okay. I don't care all that much anymore." He waves his hand in dismissal as he walks past Gaara.

"Naruto! We have to leave now or else the Teme will find out that you're here!" Suigetsu calls from down by the front door.

Naruto turns back to Gaara and says, "I think you should go, too. Sasuke-teme's bound to be suspicious if you're here." Gaara nods and they both walk down the steps to the front door.

"I had Mangetsu come to pick us up," Suigetsu says, opening the door. "Let's go. Do you want us to give you a ride, Gaara?" Gaara tilts his head slightly, considering it, before shrugging and allowing Naruto to usher him to the car. Naruto shuts the door and waves goodbye to Itachi. "Bye Itachi!" Suigetsu calls before turning to Mangetsu and saying, "Let's go!"

Mangetsu grumbles and says, "Don't boss me around, _little_ bro," before flooring it and driving down the street.

Suigetsu pouts and looks away, mumbling a quiet, "I'm not that short."

Naruto grins at Suigetsu's misery before looking over at Gaara. "Ne, Gaara?" Gaara quietly turns his head to look at him. "I know this may sound mean, but I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just curious, is all. Well, did you buy your way into the A+ class or did you get there based off skill?"

Gaara nods knowingly. "Well, it would seem that we bought our way in, but we did not. You can only buy your way in as high as the C+ class, no higher. Everyone higher than that are there because of skill." Gaara then looks back out his window, seemingly entranced by the passing trees. "They did not want the role models for the school to be people who do not deserve it. Most of us are rather lazy because the skill is just natural talent and we don't need to work hard to do anything, examples of those people would be Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. I have to work a bit harder than them to keep my position, but I mostly rely on pure talent. And there are those who have worked so hard with nearly no natural talent to go on, _those_ are the people who I think should be the role models for the school. So what if they can't make it into the A+ class, they're doing their best and are pretty high up the academic ladder. Take Rock Lee for instance, he's in the A- class and he has practically no talent, just his determination and luck. I truly believe he should be on the covers for the school pamphlet, not Uchiha.

"Uchiha does not deserve what he has. He did not work for it, Itachi did, he just covered it up by saying it was raw talent and everyone believed him. He may be a genius at some things, but _no one's_ a genius at everything. Uchiha Sasuke has a weakness; I just have to find out what it is and exploit it to get my life back. I used to be his friend by choice, but once I ended up in the A+ class, he found out that secret and he started taking advantage of his knowing it to control me. Now I'm just his puppet; a damned toy that he can break or throw away whenever he wants. He's just a manipulating bastard who needs to wake up and see that he's not all that special."

Naruto nods sadly in agreement and looks away. Sasuke wasn't always like this both he and Gaara knew that, and thus Naruto had one more question, but he was afraid to ask. But he sucked up his fear and asked, "Why were you friends with Sasuke?"

Gaara glances at Naruto before looking back out his window. "For the same reason as to why you can't hate him."

**

* * *

**

What could this reason possibly be if it's affecting two people's lives? Sorry about not updating in a while.

**-MosukeHinata**


End file.
